Path to Glory
by MarsDragon2
Summary: The initiation into the Magnificent Ten, the highest an ordinary person could get to in the BF Organization, was not something to be taken lightly.


Shocking Alberto flicked out a cigar, chewed for a bit, then decided against smoking and put it away. Beside him, Cervantes looked calm and nonchalant, but by the odd set of his jaw and the way he kept glancing back and forth between the small group of people behind them and the menacing closed door in front, Alberto could tell he was just as nervous. Understandable, of course. The initiation into the Magnificent Ten, the highest an ordinary person could get to in the BF Organization, was not something to be taken lightly.

There were a thousand rumors about what Old Man Kawarazaki had in store for the final test. It was the subject of gossip in every level of the organization, from the faceless milling Q-Agents who knew they had no chance to the desperate, hopeful A-level Agents, who looked forward to the day they might be honored with a mix of hopeless anticipation and dread. Some said it was a loyalty test, when they picked your mind clean to see of any trace amount of treason against Big Fire. Others said it was just a formality, all the real work was done when Kawarazaki picked over the names and their lord approved them, but that didn't explain how many went in and had their successors picked immediately afterward.

And those were just the _plausible_ ones.

Alberto was shocked out of his musings by a sharp nudge from Cervantes. Apparently the old man had finally arrived, and they could get on with this. The Turbulent made his way through the small group of the current Ten who were home, all shown up to welcome their possible new comrades, and paused in front of the initiates, giving them a short glance before moving to open the door. There was no need for a long look, their records had been picked over most thoroughly. There was nothing left to check that could be seen with the eye.

The old door opened, and Kawarazaki ushered the two inside. Inside was a small room, barely furnished, with nothing but a small couch, a table, and a chair. The old man waved them to the couch, while sitting down in the chair himself. "Make yourselves comfortable, and don't look so nervous. It's not so bad as all that," he said, not unkindly, and chuckled. "If you're as good as I think you are, then there won't be any problems."

Dazzler and Impact shared a quiet glance that communicated a feeling of minor uncertainty, but much greater confidence, before looking forward again and nodding formally. Kawarazaki nodded in return, then leaned back and brought out an old, fat photo album. This was not quite what Alberto had expected, and from the way Cervantes stiffened next to him, this wasn't what he had had in mind either. The old man didn't seem to notice, preoccupied with paging through the album until he found what he was looking for with a small noise of satisfaction.

"Now then. This is a book of pictures from the very beginning of the BF Organization. All you have to do is look at this one picture," he set the book open in front of them, turned sideways to let them see the landscape picture inside, "and tell me if you will serve loyally, knowing what you do now."

"That's...that's the original Magnificent Ten!" Cervantes said as he leaned forward to get a better look.

Kawarazaki nodded. "Aye. And, in the middle...the last picture of our Lord Big Fire before he went to his sleep." His finger pointed to a figure in the middle of the array of people, and both the initiates gasped in surprise.

It could be none other than Big Fire himself, that was certain. Kawarazaki, who had been around early enough to meet him in person confirmed it, and there was none other that would be among the Magnificent Ten in such fine clothing, and especially not with the guardian Lord Achilles at his feet. There could be no mistake. It was the man they had pledged to serve.

But this was not the great warrior or the wise old man they had half-expected. It was a mere youth in the photograph, barely old enough to be out of boyhood, and much of that was his bearing. The delicate, childlike features, the blank expression...it was nothing as they had expected.

"And knowing this, will you still serve?" The voice echoed in their minds, but it had not been the old man who had spoken. Instead it was a new voice, cold and dead, but ringed with silver. It sliced into their minds without bothering with the ears, and Alberto knew it could only be the voice of his leader.

He looked up, unsure of himself and uncertain with the unfamiliar feeling in him; and found he could almost see the boy in the picture in front of him as a vision where Kawarazaki should've been, terrible to behold.

But beautiful as well. There was something about him no photograph could capture, some edge to the imperious look in his eyes or the fall of his hair or the cold set of his mouth that turned him from a teenager dressed up like a doll to a leader in his own right. For the first time in his life, Shocking Alberto knew awe.

"Well then, will you? Will you swear yourself to me, and help me to achieve complete domination of this world?" The silver voice rang out again inside their minds, bold and commanding. And there was no question of saying no. It was an honor beyond compare to be allowed to serve him, to know the taste of his glory and to carry him to his goals, even if it had to be done on a broken and bloodied back. It was almost as seeing a god come to earth, and they would serve him in the same fashion. All traces of doubt had been burned away, leaving nothing but a love and loyalty beyond whatever they had felt before.

It took effort, but they nodded, and this seemed to please the great and terrible creature before them. His expression softened almost imperceptibly, not enough to make him look truly human, but enough to make hearts swell with pride that _they_ had brought that almost-pleased expression to his face. "Then go, my servants, Shocking Alberto and Dazzler Cervantes of the Magnificent Ten."

He was gone then, sliding away between one moment and the next, and it took the pair a few minutes to realize that yes, they had passed.


End file.
